


Mini-Fics

by Salyquin



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Body insecurity, Coming Out, Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salyquin/pseuds/Salyquin
Summary: Just a bunch of mini-fics for Sally Face, based purely on requests from you guys!Just comment on the 'Suggestions' chapter to leave a request!If you have a question, just use the 'Q/A' chapter!





	1. Suggestions

Please feel free to request any fanfiction requests in the comments on this chapter! I will reply with a star when I get to your request and have started working!


	2. Q/A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For any questions you may have. If you have a question not answered already, please do comment!

**Will there be warnings for certain chapters?**

Absolutely. Chapters that contain smut, graphic violence, drug usage, abuse, or anything that may be for mature eyes or triggering, will have a warning in the title as well as the summary and notes. The tags will also be updated.

 

**How many requests can we place?**

As many as you want! However, I am only one person, so please keep it reasonable with how many you ask at once.

 

**Any limits?**

You may request whatever you want. Though, if I skip over your request, please do not be offended. It may be simply because I feel uneasy with writing something of that specific request or do not have any ideas as of yet.


	3. Sal x Chug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for TotalAlienation!  
> I found this request really interesting because I never saw Sal and Chug to be in a relationship, so this was quite fun to experiment and write with. :) I really enjoyed the idea of Chug being a bit insecure towards the end, and I thought this was a good way to express that size doesn't matter. <3 Love is love.
> 
> I'm also super sorry about how short this is, I just wanted to get something posted and my mind was going crazy over this idea and how to present it, so it is very rushed and I'm very sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Language, Body Insecurity

“She’s not that scary, Chug,” The blue haired boy said as the elevator dinged, doors opening to reveal the creepy ruins of the 5th floor. Chug seemed to swallow his confidence, hands clutching onto a bar of chocolate Sal had given him as a bribe. The eyes behind the mask were calm as they gazed at Chug, blue piercing into Chug’s dark ones. The green haired male shuddered as he followed his boyfriend out of the elevator, “I don’t understand how you can stand being up here with…” He inspected a foreign substance leaking from one of the many cracks in the walls, “this goop.”

 

Chug could feel Sal roll his eyes even though the short boy was in front of him, “Chug, you eat goop everyday.”

 

“At least my goop is edible.”

 

Sal laughed, making Chug’s face dust lightly with red. His feet shuffled down the hall to room 504, the room the bluenette claimed a kind little girl lived. With an enthusiastic bounce to his step, the masked boy swung the door open and trailed inside, making a sharp right to the bathroom. The green haired boy paused for a moment, “Are you sure this is safe, babe? I really don’t think- SHIT--” He exclaimed as a pale hand reached out and dragged Chug into the room. “Trust me on this. I know you aren’t fond of anything creepy, but Megan is a sweetheart. You’ll love her,” Sal looked back at Chug with a slight plead in his eyes that made the other boy soften up about the whole situation. With a deep sigh, he twisted his hat so it was on backwards and pushed past Sal, strolling into the bathroom. With an excited squeak, his boyfriend followed inside, Super Gear Boy in hands. 

 

“Um, well, you do might want to look away for this part. It can be rather… Gorey. I don’t want you to lose your lunch,” Sal said, shifting his weight from one foot to another as he readied the device. Without further question, Chug shut his eyes. His stomach did backflips as he heard one of the most terrifying screams ever since the murder in room 403, feeling sickness rise in his throat from the sheer sound of whatever horrors were forming in front of him. His lunch was gone when he opened his eyes, catching sight of the little ghost in front of him, head turned towards the toilet.

 

Sal cringed as he allowed his boyfriend to empty his stomach contents, “Sorry about that, Meg. He’s not used to ghosts and stuff.” The purple haired ghost smiled up at the bluenette, “Is that Chug? The boy you were telling me about?”

 

Chug felt his face heat up again as he flushed the toilet, “You… You told her about me?” He said in disbelief. Sal gave Chug a sideways glance that he couldn’t quite make out any emotion from. Instead of responding, Sal simply sat down in front of Meg and switched his Gear Boy so the ghost girl would play some ‘ _ Centipede _ ’. 

 

They spent a good hour in the bathroom, the three of them talking as well as Meg and Chug getting along. Though Chug was still unsure about ghosts in the apartments, he was glad he got acquainted with one. The two boys said their goodbyes to Megan as she sunk into the floor in a pile of guts and bone. As soon as the pair made their way into the elevator, Sal crossed his arms and glared at Chug, “You assumed I wouldn’t tell Meg about my own boyfriend?”

 

Chug was a bit taken aback before he responded, “Why would anyone talk about me? It’s bad enough to be friends with a fat-ass like me, let alone DATE me. I’m gross, I’m- I’m-” 

 

He didn’t have time to finish before he heard a click of a buckle and a pair of bumpy lips on his own. Sal pulled away with his mask lifted up to reveal a small part of his face, mainly his tattered lips, “Chug. I love you. I love all of you, for who you are. Image doesn’t matter to me- Trust me… I should know,” He said and Chug could make out just a faint smile, his heart thumping wildly inside his chest. 

 

“You’re a sweetheart, such a big softie. It’s _ here _ that matters,” He felt Sal press his hand to his chest, “nothing more.”

  
  



	4. Family (PART I: Sal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Mary!  
> This request will be split up into a few different parts, one for each set of characters. They'll all be VERY short little scenarios since there will be a few.
> 
> ***Fun fact about this chapter. 95% of it is purely based off my own personal experience, so it hits super close to home and I got way too emotional while writing this one :,). I tried to put in the emotion I had with my own father when my mother passed, especially during something like your first birhtday/holiday without them.*** 
> 
> I also improved and decided that Henry was the one who introduced Sal to the pigtails in order to keep his hair out of the way from his mask buckles. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions loss of a loved one

Sal’s legs swung back and forth on the edge of his bed. He grasped his prosthetic tightly in his hands as his blue eye bore into the calendar hanging on his wall. It was his birthday- More specifically, his first birthday without his mother. The small boy went still as the reality of it finally crossed his mind. His first birthday without his mother. 

“Sal, kiddo?” There was a knock on the door before it slowly creaked open, a blue haired bearded man poked his head through the door. The man’s eyes seemed glazed over, and even though Sal was very young, he could tell that his father was fighting with sobriety. Sal hummed with acknowledgment and carefully slid off of his bed, wandering over to his father with strands of hair falling around his face. He piped up, voice barely above a whisper, “The buckles keep getting caught in my hair…” He explained, holding his prosthetic up to his father.

Henry gently took the mask into his shaky hands before he looked down at his son. “Ah,” He voiced softly as he got an idea, stepping out of the room and gesturing Sal to follow. The young boy hesitated as he saw his dad go into his room. Sal rarely went into his dad’s room, since his dad spent a lot of time in there drinking and working with his door shut and locked. With caution, the bluenette quietly strode into the room after his father. Henry grabbed his swivel chair from his desk and rolled it over to a mirror before smiling at his son, patting the old fabric seat. Sal stared at his father for a moment before walking over and climbing onto the chair, his father keeping the chair still so that the little lad wouldn’t tumble off. Once situated, he faced the mirror and at his dad’s reflection.

“You might not like the idea, but just trust me on this one, alright kiddo?” The man said, unwrapping a blue hair band from his wrist. With a nod from Sal, Henry began to comb through his son’s hair with his fingers before gently taking half of them into his hands. He expertly tied the locks with the hair band and did the same with the other side until he heard his son start to giggle. “What is it?” Henry asked, cracking a gentle smile as he saw his son’s face flushed red and an embarrassed smile on his scarred lips.

“I look silly, Daddy,” Sal said between giggles. In all honesty, he didn’t oppose to the hair style. He shook his head and let his new pigtails bounce around, only causing him to laugh some more. Sal’s laugh were sweet like honey to the man’s ears. Henry felt his chest swell with adoration for his son and he couldn’t help but to laugh along. It felt strange to laugh, not remembering the last time he had an honest laugh. 

“It looks like how you used to do Mommy’s hair.”

Henry’s laugh faltered as he looked down, meeting Sal’s blue gaze stare back up at him. He breathed in deeply, releasing a heavy sigh as he knelt down in front of his son. “Sal, let me tell you something. You don’t let anyone judge you, okay? You’re strong, kiddo, stronger than your old man here.” He felt his eyes sting with tears, “You’d make your mama so proud. I love you, son.” Sal stared at his dad with a wide blue eye before catching Henry off guard with a hug, burying his head into his father’s chest. 

“I love you too, Dad.”


	5. Family (PART II: Todd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd strolls out of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LITERAL TRASH QUALITY AND THAT IT TOOK SO LONG DX  
> My only excuse is that I had SATs on Tuesday and an ACT Work-key on Wednesday and with finals coming up, I've been in school overdrive.
> 
>  
> 
> Part III will come out in the chapter after the next chapter, since I'm not familiar with Ash as much, nor do I have a brother- But I'll try my best.

     Todd couldn’t focus.

     For the first time in his life, Todd couldn’t focus. His hand rested on the mouse of his computer, other tapping the desk anxiously. Being a generally calm person, this was a horrible way to start his morning. With an extended sigh, he double clicked on his browser and swiftly typed in the URL for a chatting service he used to communicate with his boyfriend.

     _His boyfriend._

     ' _And what will they think of that?’_ Todd though glumly, fingers hovering over the loud beige keyboard in front of him. He grunted to himself, typing in his username with ease- He could probably do it with his eyes closed. Bushy, dark brows knitted together as he scrolled through the previous night’s messages.

~  
     **11:45 PM||NeileamLion:** hey babe

     **11:45 PM||NeileamLion:** tomorrow right

    **11:46 PM||NeileamLion** : i should be there around 4

     **11:49 PM||ToddM:** Neil, I don’t think I can do this.

     **11:50 PM||ToddM** : My parents barely talk to me as is, and when they do I’m just glued to my damn computer all day. They probably think I’m freaky already for being alone doing nerd stuff all day.

     **11:50 PM||NeileamLion** : your implying that being gay is freaky?

     **11:50 PM||ToddM:** *You’re

     **11:51 PM||ToddM** : And I don’t know. I’ve never done this before, you’re literally the only person other than the other kids in the apartments that know I’m gay.

     **11:52 PM||NeileamLion:** were in this together toddy

     **11:52 PM||NeileamLion** : we can be freaky together

     **11:53 PM||ToddM** : Whatever, see you at four.

     **11:53 PM||NeileamLion:** <3

     **11:53 PM||ToddM** : <3  
~

     Todd crossed his arms over his desk and slammed his head into them, biting his lip to contain a frustrated scream. He lifted his head back up, adjusting the glasses he smushed onto his face, and stood up. He checked the time.

     2:54 PM

     “Shit!” Todd exclaimed, scrambling to his closet to yank off a shirt from it’s hanger. He de-robed from his PJs and slid the shirt over his head, sticking his arms through the sleeves.

     3:29 PM

     Todd stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, a comb stuck and tangled in his tufts of hair. He had attempted at trying to smooth it down to no success. The ticking of th clock grew rapid, louder in his ears.

     _Ding-Dong._

     His hand was on the door handle, a bead of sweat trailing down his temple and side of his face. With a nervous sigh, he swung the door open to see a grinning Neil standing in front of him. They exchanged a soft “Hey” followed by a tight hug. The click of a door let the boys know that Todd’s parents had finally woken up from their baked hibernation, turning around just in time to see the two file out of their room. With a soft, lazy expression, Todd’s mother smiled, “Hey sweetie, who’s this?”

    _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-’_

     “Mrs. and Mr. Morrison, a pleasure to meet you!” Neil greeted, flashing the older couple a gentleman’s smile with an outstretched hand to which both adults shook it kindly. Todd’s father gave Neil a jolly grin, “Todd, you didn’t tell us you had a friend coming over today.”

     “Last minute project work session,” Todd lied, awkwardly pushing his falling glasses up the bridge of his nose. “A survey-” Neil continued, to which Todd shot him a nervous, doe-eyed glare, “On what people of Nockfell think about the gay community.”

     _‘Neil shut up, please just shut up.’_

    “What do-” Neil started.

    _‘Babe, please, not yet.’_

    “-you think-”  
    ‘Stop, stop, stop.’

     “-Oh we know,” The parents said in unison, interrupting Neil in the middle of his question. “To be honest,” Todd’s father started, “we thought it was pretty obvious that Todd is gay. Besides, don’t think we haven’t seen you kids hanging out together in town.” Todd’s mother’s eyes crinkled as she smiled, “Toddy, we love you and support you fully. We don’t care who you fall in love with, as long as you’re happy- We’re happy.”

     He was utterly speechless as Neil let out a laugh, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. Todd blinked slowly, “I-I-....” He choked up on his words and pulled his parents in for one of the biggest hugs he had ever given them. Feeling their supportive embrace surround him, he couldn’t help but to break down into tears.

     “Oh c’mere you,” Mr. Morrison said with a gleeful chuckle, casually dragging Neil into the group hug, “I want to get to know more about my future Son-In-Law.”

     “Oh my god, Dad--”


End file.
